Nya has had it
by AwesomeMaya
Summary: nya is tired of having to stay behind so she kills the ninja in a fit of rage no cursing and character death rated t for harsh deaths
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey awesomemaya again so this is something I thought of while laying on the couch one Day enjoy!

It was a fine day in ninjago zane was in the kitchen cooking while everyone else was sitting at the table talking so sensei what are we going to learn today? Kai asked he didn't say anything sensei? Kai said uh sensei what's wrong? Cole asked I think something bad is going to happen he said oh come on if anything bad happens we will stop it kai said just then zane came out of the kitchen ok guys lunch is served he said finally jay said but before they could eat anything the alarm went off aw come on! Jay yelled they went into the bridge looks like serpentine nya said don't those dumb snakes ever quit cole said can I go? Lloyd asked no you will stay here wu said nya you also will stay here and watch Lloyd wu said what no fair do I look like a baby sitter! Said angrily sorry sis kai said yea yea she said they left nya paced backed and forth why do I always stay here I'm helpful too I'll show them I'll show all of them she said she got really angry as the time went on the angrier she got she looked at Lloyd she thought about how puny and scrawny he was nya then turned her attention to a photo of the ninja and wu she got angry and punched it she went to her room to clear her mind but she saw one of her weapons and she got a blood curdling evil look on her face she started thinking terrible things about the ninja and wu she stood up she suddenly started laughing like she was crazy so they think they can just treat me like I'm a baby well I have other plans she said she was plotting each ninja's death carefully she was going to save wu for last since he always makes her stay since her and Lloyd were alone she thought she may as well get started so she walked into the training room and picked Lloyd up nya what are you doing!? He panicked shut up! She yelled she carried him to the deck held him up high nya no! he screamed

Well that concludes chapter one don't you hate cliff hangers I know I do


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here another chapter enjoy

She slammed Lloyd on the edge of the mast and broke his spine (snap) she then took his body and put it in his bed she covered him with the blanket the ninja returned just as she finished" nya"! Kai called "I'm right here" she said "where's Lloyd"? cole asked "he went to bed already" she said the went to check on him and saw him in the bed "see" she said "good job nya it looks like you took care of everything" wu praised "I sure did" she said then she looked away and grinned "well I'm tired I'm going to turn in" jay said (your going to turn in alright) nya thought "me too" kai said "night everyone" cole said the ninja had their own rooms nya waited about two hours after everyone went to bed then she got up and went into kai's room she was holding a rope and smiling "well kai I guess this is goodbye" she whispered she walked up and stood next to kai's bed he was soundly sleeping she tied the rope around his neck and started choking him "nya what are you doing"? he said she pulled it tighter she looked at her watch kai stopped moving she covered him then she left kai's room and went into cole's room "ok cole it's your turn" she whispered she pulled holding a wrench she was tossing it up and down she walked up too cole's bed … cliff hanger


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey guess who yep awesomemaya here I decided since my mom switched me too summer hours I have nothing better to do so here two chapters in one night as always enjoy

She beat cole senselessly with the wrench he died a bloody death she was in the kitchen cleaning herself and the wrench she put it up "zane is next" she said she went into jay's room and took his nunchucks of lightning and left she slowly opened zane's door and peeked in he was in sleep mode so she went in she charged up the nunchucks of lightning and hooked a jumper cable up to zane then she hooked the other end up to the nunchucks of lightning zane was shocked so much that he just crisped he was burnt beyond repair she let the nunchucks lose their electrical charge before she picked them up "ok so Lloyd kai cole and zane have been taken care of" she said "that leaves big mouth and oldie" she said she sat down on her bed and sighed "wow killing your own friends and family is so tiring" she said "wow I really just sounded like a jerk" she said "well best get busy" she said she got up and entered jay's room "now this is going to be fun" she said she pulled out knives she had one in each hand she jumped….. cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey awesomemaya again here's chapter four enjoy and no it's not being narrated

She landed on Jay's bed and repeatedly stabbed Jay until he didn't look like Jay anymore "well that's finished" she said really proud of herself she cleaned the knives and changed her clothes "alright now my favorite I am so going to enjoy this" she said she peeked in Wu's room he was meditating "perfect" she said she pulled out Kai's fire sword and threw it at him it stabbed clean through him and got stuck in the wall "yes"! she shouted she left the bounty and went to the post office she bought six large boxes some stamps and tape then she went back to the bounty she put each of them in boxes put blankets over them and got some body spray that she had and sprayed them with it she put air fresheners in each of their boxes then she got out a pencil and some paper and sat down and started to write she wrote six letters she put them in the boxes and taped the boxes up she put the stamps and the addresses then she gave them to the mailman she wrote fragile on the side of each box at Ed and Edna's junkyard "oh look Ed we got a package" Edna said "wow it smells good" Ed said they opened it they unwrapped the blanket Edna screamed because they saw Jay dead in the box they read the note

Dear mom and dad

I'm sorry I never visited you but now that I'm dead I wish I could see you

Yours truly Jay

They didn't know what to say elsewhere Lou's house someone rang the door bell he opened it there was a package that had the scent of strawberry he tore it open to find Cole in it bloody and dead he also screamed and opened the note

Dear dad

I should have listened to you and became a dancer but I'm dead now so that will not happen anyway you were right

Love Cole

He was baffled meanwhile at the tinkerer's tree house thing he received a package that smelled like watermelon he opened it thinking it was from Zane what he found shocked him he found Zane's remains in it the note read

Dearest father

I want to thank you for building me I wish I could thank you in person but I'm nothing nut mere ashes so thank you

Love always Zane

He was heartbroken with Garmadon he got two packages he opened both and found Lloyd and wu in them he read Lloyd's note first

Dear dad

I know we are on opposite sides but I still love you and wish could hang out sometime I'm dead so nevermind

Love Lloyd

Then he read Wu's

Dear brother

I want to let you know that I love you and that I ran off with Misako but I'm dead so you can have her back

Sincerely Wu

He was so shocked he just stood there with his mouth open Nya got her package she opened it to reveal Kai she gasped and acted shocked she read the note

Dear sis

I hope you can cope without me also I'm sorry I never stood up for you

Truly Kai

News spread quickly that the ninja died people were scared but Nya became the new hero "told you I would show them all" she said

The End

Well that's it I hope you got as much enjoyment out of it as I did writing it it sure was fun thanks guys see ya in my next fic I write


End file.
